Delilah
by PandoraxBakaNeko
Summary: After that night, she made sure that it will be the last time they will ever meet. (SinbadxOC) Two-shot


**A/N: I am insane. I added another Sinbad x OC in the magi fandom. Though, I wanted mine to be different because this will just be based from one of the women he encounters. So no official pairings or a history together with a woman, just a classy Sinbad dallying a lady with his lady killer charms. I wouldn't even consider this a Sinbad x OC to begin with, but meh. Oh yeah, this is my first magi fanfic and my ****first two-shots in fanfiction.**** I hope my OC isn't a Mary-sue and I hope I served Sinbad's character justice.**

* * *

**Delilah****  
**

"_You do not have to trust me and I to you.__"_

* * *

Evenings in the small country of Aktia were the merriest. From the heartening melodies cheerily created by local street bands to the irresistible scent of ale and seafood delicacies roaming about, there was no greater reward than to idle the night after moiling with the usual grinding drills in the morning. And above all, nightfall was a beauty to behold, boasting all its glamor and brilliance upon the hideous world. Her midnight pools would merely gaze upon this pleasant scenery, admiring the serenity it preserved and the peppy ambiance it held.

As much as she awed this momentum, she was equally irked. The bellows of jovial laughter, both lush and sober. People littered with wide grins in their faces. Lights glittering upon the streets. The scent of the sea in her nostrils. Too familiar. Damn, did she always have to remind herself about _that_ certain country every night?

"_Don't you think you're acting a bit too sentimental about 'that place'?"_

A weighty sigh draped her lips – less enthusiastic about this topic. _As much as I hate admitting it, this place reminds me too much of Sindria._ Her glout deepened at the memory. That country was a blithe one, teeming with colorful festivities and contented citizens. Aktia could never par to that flourishing place. Though…

"_It had been five years since we ever set foot in its land," _a muffled snicker resounded. _"Since you last had a glimpse of its king…"_

_You can blabber me about Sindria all day… _she retorted distastefully. _Just _not _its king._

"_I believe he will always be your sweetest downfall, my king." _The amused voice teased, accompanied with light tittering. Indeed, her _most_ humiliating miscalculation.

Her tongue clicked in vexation. Her djinn always had a habit of joshing, which at times did not please her so well. _That should be enough._ She finished sternly in a bitter tone.

It only took one moment of arrogance. One moment for karma to smite her. She was just a juvenile then after all – adolescents are prone to reckless behavior. She grew too haughty with her skills in those days that she even came to the point of underestimating the man entitled as the_ High King of the Seven Seas_ from some telltale rumors – which were _true_ by the way. For the times she gladly outwitted him was bliss, but the scar from her lubber blunder would never cease to haunt her.

She dared to rob his djinns. She could have escaped but she lost to him. After that night, she made sure that it will be the last time they will ever meet.

And at all cost, she'll hide at the darkest corners of the world just to not be found by _him_.

* * *

_Five years ago…_

* * *

Her foot spun her with an elegant whirl, brushing her toes against the stone pavement. Her adroit limbs splayed with fluid and alluring twists and motions to her audience's liking while her hips rocked along the wild, staccato beats of the drums. Passion and unrestrained enthusiasm gushed through her dancing with an enthralling surge.

It did not matter whether gold and silver embellishments garnished her form or how it still felt uncomfortable to flash her skin with her skimpy costume, as long as she could still feel that tingling sensation of her ecstatic movements following the music, her ebony curls springing in spry, and her skirt flaring along with the people's excitement. The lass loved to dance with all her soul. But, nothing could ever rip her attraction for danger and stolen _valuable_ loot.

A smirk dressed her lips despite being hidden underneath by a veil while her gaze preyed upon her target. She had heard some engaging stories of that man. Who would not? He was a great legend in history. Sinbad, the first man to conquer a dungeon which a thousand men had staked their lives for and the High King of the Seven Seas. Quite intimidating? Fifty-fifty. Clearly, he wasn't someone you can mess with. But, from those bruits about his love for women and infamous intoxications, she had a good shot.

"_I advise that you should not puff yourself with overconfidence about this one, my king," _counselled her djinn with caution – an unorthodox behaviour of his. _"You are still in his territory and he wields an uncanny power."_

Her footwork continued to flow with the rhythm, further prodding the citizens' attention. _I don't plan on thwarting my objectives and I am quite aware, _a confident answer shot. Though, one thing did bother her._ Concern is beyond you though__, Andras__. _She stated smugly.

He gave an idle shrug and replied, _"I suppose so, but do heed my advice."_

Her lips drew into an assuring smile. _I'll be careful. I always have. _Chary is an understatement in her life. You always have to look for yourself if you had to live as a thief. Selfish as it may sound, but no matter if you had some rivals, cronies, or even underlings, the only person you could rely on is yourself— one cannot be too far being from backstabbed or exploited. A lonely road for a greedy being. The wrong path she stumbled upon. Though, she was fortunate, she had her djinn, who served willingly as her companion.

With one last twirl, she gave a bow, earning her contented applauds and awestricken praises. Her efforts will bear fruit – she believed. There is no turning back now. Her bare feet stepped away from the platform, but before she could settle her glance upon her satisfied spectators, her attention was snared by an arresting gallant who possessed beautiful locks that were so close with the shade of the ripest plums. A striking feature was those blazing amber orbs that could glimmer as well as the amount of gold he wore – this must be his metal vessels.

Clapping, he remarked cordially with a joyous smile, "You are quite light on your feet. Your performance was splendid."

The dancer gave a dip of courtesy. "It is my greatest honor entertaining you and your people, Your Majesty." She replied with a practiced tone.

Sinbad was merely strolling along amidst his citizens in an attempt of relieving himself from his eight generals. Long story short, it began with a jovial conversation – one which he, as well as his colleagues, appreciated – but in a hapless twist, their friendly chat then darted to a rather, far-fetched subject – something which piqued the rest, but what he found nil. An intimate partner. A _permanent _one. Like the usual, he easily brushed this off. He could care less about searching a spouse – Sindria was enough for him, wasn't it?

Though, this one was quite different than the rest. The funny thing was that they started to debate and quarrel, starting ridiculous bets if he manages to get himself a wife or if he remains as a heedless libertine for the rest of his life. What ever happened to their faith and loyalty to their king? Deciding on an impulse, he came to a decision to escape the tension and sauntered about. That issue was still quite hard to stomach. Though a queen next to him would be nice, he _didn't _need one at the moment.

Plus, he has yet to discover the exotic beauties from the far corners of the world like this mysterious woman. Like the dazzled crowd around her, he found her dancing _captivating_ and what spiced charm into it was her concealed identity that contrasted against the amount of exposed flesh seen from her garb. He flashed a dashing smile. He wasn't accused of being a skirt-chaser for nothing. "Would you care to share your name?"

Her dark brows rose but settled a little after. As her fingers untangled the intricate knot from her veil, her fingers then peeled it off her face. "Hasna." Her ruddy lips twisted into a convincing smile.

"Hasna," he said in a feathery tone, tasting her name in his mouth. Simply coiling his fingers upon hers, he courtly lifted her hand with his winsome smile still held in place. Everything seemed to be radiating around him with a brilliant glow. "It suits an intriguing woman such as you." _Ah, so this is how he acts upon women._

Andras merely hummed in agreement. _"He's quick to make advancements as well."_ There was no controversy between her and her djinn about that.

_This should be simple._

There was a moment of silence.

Hasna was least frazzled from her current disposition, proven by her amiable smile – still frozen in her lips. A quite foreign blow for the King of Sindria since the lovely damsels he pursued always held up flattered faces, some flustered, others swooned, most even savoring the smallest speck of his courtesy. She…just held a straight face. This greatly addled him, musing if she was acting civil or she was plainly unimpressed. Or both. "Do pardon me, Your Majesty," she beamed abruptly. "But, your reputation precedes you." There was a hint of amusement in her tone.

His golden irises still locked on hers, curious. "Reputation?"

She cleared her throat. "Lady Killer of the Seven Seas."

He wore a baffled expression, his mouth mildly gaping. That mere stupefied look in his face was enough for her to release a small chortle. Plucking her fingers from his hand, the black-haired lass said frankly, "I can see that I am from a non-existent ilk of women who came up with such response in front of you." There was a mischievous glint swirling in her indigo pools.

His eyes slightly broadened, but softened after as he gave a cunning smile. "You weren't the first though."

"Then, it should mean that cajolery can't always win what you want." She uttered slyly, relishing another dose of his bewildered visage.

"_That was quite cruel of you. I thought your plan was to lure him as a hussy."_ Complimented her djinn with a contented tone.

_Change of plans._ She simply answered.

That was new. A question then poked. _"Why so sudden? He seems to appreciate the company of a woman who is easily dealt."_

_There is no value in pursuing shallow women, _she replied collectedly. Though, in a way, she had a point— loose women were a bore. And surely, most of the women he dallied with are from that category, considering the fact he gained such dreamy glances from some female bystanders who saw a glimpse of him. For some reason, this made her feel vexed. _ And I refuse to spoil this man as his disposable trinket._

Sinbad was confounded by her queer behavior. Damn, she cannot be fathomed. It was as if she made sure her guise was something that should not be underestimated. As frustrating as comprehending her character, he grew curious of this cryptic woman. Curiosity was always like a sickeningly-sweet poison— once it lured you, there is no remedy from its glamor. He, on the other hand, found this as his personal addiction. There is no greater thrill than to disclose an enigma.

"Very well said." He responded in an impressed demeanor. "A man might think twice of wooing you once they encounter your wit, Miss Hasna."

"I believe I pride myself from that conception, Your Majesty." Hasna said in return, satisfied of his scrutiny. At least, that alone did not make her see him as a fool.

With his thumb cupping his chin, he gazed upon her with fascination. "It makes me wonder what man fits your gusto."

Her brow curved from his odd remark, discomfit slithering underneath her spine from his prowling curious eyes. Her shoulders shrugged nonchalantly. "I am not interested at the moment," Her arms crossed with a wry smirk in her face. "But love can be twisted thing. It can bind the fates of two unanticipated persons without care."

He nodded in agreement. "True."

Her face lit up with a welcoming smile. "The night is still young and I plan to make the best of it. If you do not mind, you are always welcome to join me drinking, Your Majesty." This should be the perfect opportunity to start her scheme.

The King of Sindria blinked. A mirthful smile then crept his mouth as his hand settled humbly on his chest. "There is no reason for me to ignore your invitation, Miss Hasna." He was interested of what more her lips could perform than simply capture another man's mouth.

"_Where is he?_"

His amber orbs popped open. It was unmistakable. That grumbling voice was from Ja'far! Unfortunately, his ploy of clutching her attention might defer if he manages to spot him. Let alone, if he finds him with a woman, he'll receive another earful of scolds. Well, there is another way of resisting that scenario. "We should take our leave." His fingers brushed her back, pulling her along his stride. Slightly ducking his head, he remained vigilant on his scouring adviser.

"There is no need to make haste," said the confused dancer as she looked at him. He seemed to be in a rush…or was there something else that is distracting him? Her brow arched in suspicion. "Or are you trying to escape from something?"

He slightly wavered from her question. Observant woman. His mouth broke into a qualm grin while his hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I believe I am in need of a place to hide."

"Then, trust me."

His brows rose in surprise. Trust, hm? It felt different hearing such words from a girl since it was always him who spoke of such for gulling allies in his wake or for entrancing ladies. It was a peculiar sensation for it to resound before him— if someone lent an open hand. Though, he was sure of one thing. He could not comprehend if it was a good or a bad thing. But for this situation, he had no choice. He gave a nod.

"Alright." With a confident smile, she boldly clasped his wrist. The pair scuttled through the shimmering streets of Sindria, witnessing the vibrant colors that sprinkled before their eyes and the moist sea gust behind their necks. Loping with delight, the sound of the people's cachinnates in their ears, and the sight of jubilant grins sent a pleasant feeling. For Sinbad, a dulcet memory of his juvenile adventures. Hasna, on the other hand, found the freedom of pacing something delighting.

"This may not be much, but it is the only place I could think of hiding." Before their eyes was an aged inn. Like the rows of bricked edifices that were strewn about, there was nothing unique about it. Just a simple lodging. Not many people dwelled within it and the other tenants most likely would have chosen to partake themselves in this night's light-hearted festivities. This must be her residence – he thought.

As her hand coiled onto the knob, unravelling her humble abode, he said solemnly, "I am sorry for dragging you along my plight, Miss Hasna." It was quite discourteous of him to haul her in his own predicament.

_Actually, he made it much easier for me. _"No need to apologize, Your Majesty. But, Hasna should be fine. Formalities do not suit me well." She muttered casually as her hand gestured him to sit in one of the wooden chairs near the table. She occupied herself for a short while only to return back to him with a pitcher of wine and two lone clay goblets cradled by her hands. "Though I was expecting we'll drink outside since it seemed much livelier, I did welcome you to drink with me." A cordial smile greeted her features.

"If that is what you want," Sinbad smiled in return. "Hasna."

As she poured the set goblets with alcohol, he eyed her movements pryingly, especially her eased visage, trying to remember if he had encountered her presence before this. "How come I have not seen you before?" he queried wearily.

Her movements slightly stiffened, but maintained her composure. "I am not the only dancer in this country."

"Though, I would have recognized your dance the moment I saw it," It did make him ponder how he could simply forget her stirring and nimble prancing, considering the fact that she roused a crowd of delighted speculators. Maybe he would have forgotten or simply disregarded her because his time was mostly spent exchanging colloquies with his comrades and at times, his fellow compatriots, tugging the heartstrings of truckling minxes, or drinking. But, if she is a performer in this country, he was sure he might have seen her once. "It was truly enthralling."

Her brow arched. "Is this another way of flattering me?"

"Possibly," he took a sip of his drink, and then glanced back at her. "But, what I meant was if I would see you again."

She blinked owlishly, and then sputtered a light laugh as if he just said the most hilarious gag in the world. That was…_priceless_. "I don't really believe we will." She mumbled in between her brooked tittering.

He was sure there was nothing facetious in his words nor did he intend to. "Why not?"

"There are many women of your preferences that you could spend your time with." It was quite clear to her that this man – whether it had to be Sindria or another foreign country – will never be deprived of women. It would not even surprise her if he coaxed a willing heart to sit in his lap if he just said so in a heartbeat. Her mouth captured the rim of her goblet, letting the wine spill through her throat. _I didn__'t like spoiled men for a reason._

"There is no wrong in asking for your presence." He defended in a placid tone.

A smirk tugged her lips from his ironic conception. "I can't guarantee we will even meet." The raven-haired lass replied in a wily tone. It is not like they'll ever meet again.

"Dance at the palace during Mahrajan."

"A lowly street dancer is not fit to even entertain there."

"Then, I will personally ask for you."

"You are quite persistent on this."

"There is no harm done by requesting you dance."

"In a manner of speaking, you want me to dance for _you_." she corrected his honeyed words, catching him slightly choke at the liquor as he drank.

His molten gold gaze entwined with her indigo pools. "Is that wrong?"

Her brows rose from his question. "Not at all," came her cool response with a shrug. "But, I sense something else." the corners of her mouth twitched in smugness.

A debonair smile chiselled his lips. Perceptive woman. "Would it be so much to ask if I wanted to seek your company?" It would not bother him at all if they did meet again. He would have not minded her blunt nature or those nipping words from her beaming lips— which dutifully kept surprising him the moment he confronted it. A trait which made her somewhat diverse from the others. Above all, she was a mystery— something which he knew he should be wary about yet admittedly, he found as an entrancing charm of hers.

Her smirk morphed into a beguiling one. "Your Majesty, I must admit that you are the ideal man of any woman's dreams," the thief conveyed. "A man who could create a good name for himself very much deserves my praise. Chivalrous, kind, and a great leader from a thriving country are admirable characteristic of yours. Honestly, I even found you attractive. But, I am not the woman who you should be loitering your time with."

For a moment, he found himself loss in words, whether it concerned her frankness – especially, those oblivious praises of him – or swerving his entreaty with an air of gaiety. This woman was utterly confusing. The High King of the Seven Seas cleared his throat and posed a smile. "Let us assume you meant what you said," he said nimbly. "Though, why do you pursue on refusing my request?"

"You will know soon enough." a saccharine smile fluttered her lips. She knew he could not comprehend her words now...but he will understand what gist behind it meant. Her midnight eyes glared at her goblet. _Men are weak to women. _

_He is no less than to be a deemed womanizer and I could simply use these small weaknesses against him as cards._Hasna thought smugly to herself. Like the shrewd temptress, Delilah, who yielded the mighty Samson to his knees through her seductions and knavery, she as well brought him to his own downfall through letting himself indulge with wine until he fell drowsy— a perfect opportunity for her to steal his djinns and flee breezily.

Her gaze trailed his lush face, drifting in deep repose. _I suppose this answers your question why we shouldn't meet at all._

* * *

"_Is it still safe to wander in this place, my king?"_

_I have to make sure if the ships are setting sail__._It was her intention to depart last night though to her dismay, she was left to remain in this country due to the fact that the ships do not sail when Mahrajan is celebrated. By this time, the King would have wanted to grudgingly drag her in a cell for deceiving him and robbing his metal vessels. Though, she was not quick to yield easily. Of course, she had to be vigilant around her surroundings, but she riled an ending, wherein she skulked behind the prison walls. After all, she always had a trick behind her sleeves.

As she sauntered about at the port, the frigid sensation from what seemed like steel touched her neck. "I suggest you do not make a move." Said the voice sternly, who could even the coldness of his lethal weapon. Soon, her ears heard treading. A sigh escaped her lips as her shoulders drooped. _As expected._

"I believe you have stolen something important from me, Hasna." the thief flinched from that chiding baritone.

Sucking in her breath, she twisted her head only to find those daunting amber irises. "Pleasant meeting you again, Your Majesty." Cladding her face with her usual mask, she gave him a smile. And, apparently this time, he brought his friends with him— a silent man with a crown of crimson tresses and a brawny stature and a pale man, who at the moment collectedly glared at her with every intent of slicing her throat.

To his surprise, she acquiesced without a vain attempt of absconding – well, it's not like she had a choice to begin with – or even uttering a protest. Then again, he would appreciate a settled crowd than stirring unwanted attention. Even if he infused himself with a awful dose of nonplus, he acted more careful to see her once again. Though he did not fancy the thought of someone duping him, Sinbad had to hand it that she was much shrewder than she looked.

Speaking of appearances, she had a divergent look than the seducing guise she had that night. Her flurry of rebellious dark tendrils was not wild and adorned with blossoms and gaudy ornaments, but was respectfully tied behind her head. Unlike her scanty attire, her clothing consisted of a modest long-sleeved tunic and harem pants, not revealing any sight of her flesh. For a thief, it was quite queer to not find her wearing any jewelry or anything valuable, except for those dangling earrings – both encrusted with a red gem.

Though she pliantly consented to trail behind them in prison, she was still an adamant opponent to crack.

"Who are you working for?"

"I do not serve anyone but myself."

"Why did you steal the King's djinns?"

"I'm a thief. What other reason would I not steal his djinns?"

"Where did you hide them?"

"I refuse to answer." a smug smirk played her lips as she folded her arms imperiously. Their eyes glared at her confident visage, propelling her with piercing and perplexed daggers. Even though slight anxiety did penetrate her for this situation, her chin was held high in defiance, unwilling to utter any information. Though one thing did bother her, she was getting a bit fretted. They just kept staring at her like a savage beast as she sat at her seat, snapping the remnants of her patience.

If there was one thing she hated, it would be being pinned down.

The black-haired woman inwardly sighed as she watched the King and his adviser speak to each other, practically about her stubbornness. She even caught the slightest moment of scolding in between their conversation. _I hate being questioned. _This was most likely one of the reasons why she disrelished being caught.

"_Well, it was your fault in the beginning," _her djinn twitted, attaining a mock chiding octave. _"You had to choose the 'High King of the Seven Seas' as your target."_

_Don't remind me. _She grumbled wearily to her ribbing confidante. _I still have a chance to escape without getting myself empty handed since he still doesn't know where I kept his metal vessels. Though, I'm not sure how._

He suggested, surmising, _"Strength?"_

Her brows knitted as her her head shook. _I am bound to fail at that._

"_You could always use me, my king."_

_I barely mastered you._

"_Wit?"_

_He might not look like it, but right now, he might be slier than we think._

"_Speed?"_

For a moment, she caught herself musing at his last suggestion, but soon after, her lips twisted into a devious smirk. _Perfect_. "Since I won't be telling where I hid your djinns anytime soon, how about we make a wager, Your Majesty?" intervened Hasna with a leer, reaping their courtesy to her with suspicion. "By this time, who knows what could happen to your precious djinns."

Facing her as he sat, he said calmly with a gesture. "Proceed."

"The moment I escape out of that cell will be the time you chase after me within the day. If I win, I take your djinns and you set me free without any interference," in a short while, her midnight orbs glared sharply at her opponents in a threatening manner. "If you caught me with your djinns, you win and get your djinns back. I'll even do whatever you want as a fair price." A wheedling smile touched her lips as she explained.

"But there is just one simple rule," she pointed him her index finger. "No one will intervene and no one will aid. This is a matter between only you and me."

With a smile still hindering her lips, she asked presumptuously, "What do you say, Your Majesty?"

He closed his eyes, thinking of the matter sedately, after stating his bold answer, "I'll comply."

"Are you insane?" shot an unsatisfied – and quite pissed – Ja'far. "Sin, you shouldn't make a bet with a thief! Especially, if you don't know what she's capable of!"

His arms crossed in solemnity. "If the situation calls for it, then I have no choice."

"_Are you sure about that last bargain, my king?"_

_Do not worry, _A confident smirk traced her lips._ I never lose in a street chase._

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Bad? Something? I'm sorry if it sounded like Sinbad was easily duped by a woman he just met, but look, he got his djinns stolen by three idiots who just found him drunk in the middle of nowhere and Hasna doesn't have any special appearance that can reckon her as a foreigner – so there was least suspicion.**** And please forgive me if you find my OC unlikable (I did intend to make her look like an antiheroine). ****Please do leave reviews and ****tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**


End file.
